


Train Hopping with Klingons

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones's sightseeing trip is interrupted by Klingons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Hopping with Klingons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit

**Hour One**

“Really, Jim? A train?”

Jim grinned. “C'mon, Bones. It'll be fun! Besides, I already bought our tickets. It's supposed to be a great way to see the countryside.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

 

**Hour Two**

Jim nudged Leonard as the train sped along. “See? Was I right, or what? It's the best way to see Ekrindal.”

Leonard sipped at the drink in his hand and gave Jim a small smile. “All right. You might've been right.”

**Hour Three**

“Klingons? Seriously?” Jim said as he and Leonard crouched behind some seats.

“I'm never traveling with you again,” Leonard complained.

Jim just grinned at him. “You love it.”

“So, what's the plan?”

“Well, there a few too many to try and overpower them. And you don't have any hyposprays with you. So, we'll have to go for something a little lower tech.”

“Oh?”

“If we can get the passengers to safety and draw all of the Klingons into one of the rear cars, we can disconnect the cars and leave them behind.”

“Jim, this isn't a holomovie!”

“I know, but communications are down, and the remote controls from the station aren't working. Otherwise, they would have stopped the train by now. Do you have a better idea?”

**Hour Four**

“Bones, did you get everyone?” Jim asked.

“I think so. I checked all the cars and told any Klingon I saw that it would be easier to keep an eye on us all in one place anyway. We're all in these front two cars. There's two Klingons up front drivin'. The rest are behind us.” He took Jim's chin in his hand, examining the bruise on his cheek. “What happened?”

Jim smirked. “Let's just say there's one less Klingon on board. Good thing their comms aren't working either, 'cause that wouldn't go unnoticed.”

“You hurt?” Leonard released his chin.

Jim shook his head. “Okay, here comes the fun part. You keep an eye on the passengers. I'll get the two up front to come back after me. Once I get them on that next car, start uncoupling it.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “What about you?”

“I'll be back in time; don't worry.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Like I ever listen when you say that.”

Jim smiled affectionately and kissed him. “I'll come back. I promise.”

Leonard grumbled. “You'd better.”

Jim stood, looking at the back cars and frowned.

“What is it?”

“Shit. There's another passenger. She's back there with them.”

Leonard stood; a humanoid woman with red hair was being menaced by the Klingons.

Jim started to move towards the door, but Leonard stopped him. “Jim, stick to the plan. Get the ones up front to go back there. Then send the girl forward, and I'll uncouple the cars.” He watched Jim's jaw clench as his eyes stayed locked on the car behind them. “ _Jim_.”

“All right. Keep an eye on her, Bones.”

“I will. Now git.”

**Fifteen minutes into Hour Four**

Leonard shouldn't have been surprised by the sight of a Klingon flying past the window. And yet, he still was. He equal parts relieved and worried. _One down. One to go. Sweet Lord, I hope the other Klingons didn't see that._

The passengers started to scream as phaser fire sounded ahead.

 _Shit. Jim, get out of there!_ he thought.

True to form, Jim appeared in the car, yelling in Klingon over his shoulder.

“Everyone, GET DOWN!” Leonard shouted.

The passengers did as he instructed as Jim ran down the aisle, followed by a very angry Klingon with a very large gun. A distracted part of his brain noticed that the gun didn't look Klingon. Maybe it had belonged to the Ekrindalian conductor.

Jim went through the door to the next car, and the Klingon followed him.

Leonard crouched, ready to spring into action.

When the Klingon moved to the next car, Leonard stayed down and moved towards the door. He counted thirty seconds before opening it and looking at the locking mechanisms keeping them together. He looked up as the door to the other car opened, and a Klingon stepped out, holding the final passenger and shoving her towards the edge.

Leonard’s eyes widened, but the Klingon hadn’t seen him. He was too busy yelling something back in Klingon into the car. With a shout, he shoved the woman forward.

Leonard leapt forward and caught her before she tumbled off the train and pulled her safely onto the other car. “Gotcha!”

The woman clung to him, gasping.

The Klingon glared at them angrily. Unfortunately, he was still holding the gun.

Leonard and the woman ducked as he fired it at them.

The phaser fire stopped abruptly, and Jim’s voice rang out over the noise. “Bones! Uncouple the car!”

Leonard looked up and saw Jim grappling with the Klingon. The rest were banging angrily on the door; he must have found a way to jam it.

Leonard let go of the woman. “Get inside,” he told her before crawling forward to uncouple the car.

“Wait, he’s still on there!” the woman cried.

“He’ll make it,” Leonard said over his shoulder. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but he kept stealing glances up at Jim. There was a thump as the large gun landed beside him; he was tempted to reach for it, but he almost had the cars separated. Just as he pulled the last rod holding them together free, the woman screamed. He looked up and saw Jim start to fall off the train, grabbing onto one railing of each car. “JIM!”

Leonard grabbed his wrist as the cars started to separate, but the Klingon on the other side did the same.

“LET GO OF HIM!” Leonard yelled.

Jim was struggling, trying to wriggle free of the Klingon’s grip. His limbs stretched to their limit as the cars drifted apart.

“Bones, you have to let go!” Jim shouted.

“Like hell I will!”

A phaser shot rang out. The Klingon let go of Jim and slumped back against the door.

Leonard pulled with all his strength, grabbing onto Jim’s jacket and pulling him onto the car. He yanked him close, hand tangling tight in his hair. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again, Jim. Fucking _Christ._ ”

Jim panted in his arms. “I’ll try not to.”

Leonard blinked back tears and pressed a rough kiss to his head.

They both looked up and saw the woman with red hair wielding the giant gun.

Jim laughed. “Thanks. You saved my life.”

She managed a weak smile before dropping the gun. “And you saved mine. Thank you.”

“You all right, darlin’?” Leonard asked as he and Jim climbed to their feet. They both leapt forward as she swayed unsteadily. “Whoa there, let’s get you inside.” He nodded at Jim, and they locked arms behind her shoulders and knees, carrying her in to one of seats. Leonard crouched in front of her, fingertips on her wrist to take her pulse. “Take some deep breaths. You’re gonna be all right. What’s your name?”

Color started to come back to her pale face. “Kate.”

“That was really brave of you, Kate,” Jim said, patting her knee. “Not a lot of people could handle that gun or that many Klingons.”

“Or shoot straight on a speeding train,” Leonard added. “But it’s all over now. You’re safe. Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head, taking deep breaths as Leonard had instructed.

Jim squeezed Leonard’s shoulder. “I’m gonna see if I can get communications up. The Ekrindalians should probably know that there are going to be some really pissed off Klingons wandering their countryside.”

Kate giggled as he headed up front, and Leonard frowned when she didn’t stop. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she shivered. “I’ve got you. Just keep takin’ deep breaths. You’re fine.”

Kate wiped her eyes as her face turned almost as red as her hair. “I’m sorry –”

“Don’t be. It’s normal after something like that. My name’s Leonard, and as you probably heard, that reckless moron up there is called Jim.”

“And you two are _so_ adorable together. And hot. I mean, did I mention that? Because seriously …”

Leonard’s eyebrow kept rising as she rambled about how completely gorgeous they were. “Umm … thank you?”

She looked up at him and finally stopped talking. “Oh God. Am I still in shock, because I’d really like to blame it on that.”

Leonard laughed. “Yeah. Let’s go with that.”

Jim came back from the control room. “Got communications back up. The authorities will be waiting for us, and they’re sending out shuttles now to find the Klingons.” He smirked. “If they can get out of the train cars, that is.” He looked at Leonard and Kate. “Did I miss something?”

They looked at each other, and this time Leonard joined right in with the laughter. “Nothing, Jim. It’s just … apparently, we have a fan.” 


End file.
